Of Shinigamis and Demons
by Szayel Bunny
Summary: Grell and Sebastian spend fifty moments together.


1. Air

For as much knowledge that Sebastian possessed, he had never realized that shinigamis didn't breath; it had been a rather unpleasant shock.

2. Apples

Sebastian would never understand why exactly it was that Grell loved apples so, but it kept the red headed shinigami quiet and happy at least.

3. Beginning

Their relationship started after one had just ended; while Sebastian was still in the midst of his grief over devouring his young master, only Grell had truly been there to make him smile again.

4. Bugs

He had always thought of Grell as a bug; it wasn't till later that he realized that his persistence was one of his most admirable traits.

5. Coffee

"Sebas-chan…you know I can't do anything in the morning without my coffee…"

6. Dark

Even though he hadn't been afraid of the dark since he was a child, Grell would still cling to Sebastian as if he was whenever the lights went out.

7. Despair

Sebastian hadn't ever realized just how much he needed Grell around until he stopped talking to him for a week; it was the longest, loneliest week he had ever had.

8. Doors

Sebastian figured he should have expected something this odd from the flamboyant shinigami, but coming home to find all the doors in the house removed with the excuse 'they keep us apart' just was a little much.

9. Drink

Sebastian didn't drink; he became far to affectionate towards a certain red head when he did so.

10. Duty

"It's my duty to make sure that you aren't up to no good, my dear Sebas-chan! ~"

11. Earth

"There is positively nowhere else I would rather be than here with you."

12. End

There was something about wonderful about having a lover that couldn't die; it meant Sebastian didn't have to worry nearly as much when Grell went out and did his job (the rare times that he actually DID do his job.)

13. Fall

Grell tended to act far more klutzy than he actually was when Sebastian was around just so he could catch him when he fell.

14. Fire

Grell couldn't help but describe their love as a fire; it was wonderful and bright at the beginning, but he knew eventually would go out, leaving him alone again…after all, it was him after all.

15. Flexible

Grell had always known that the demon butler was flexible, but never just how flexible until he had him all to himself.

16. Flying

When he was with him, the happiness he felt was like he was flying.

17. Food

Sebastian wasn't the only one that could cook; it turned out Grell could make quiet a lovely meal himself.

18. Foot

"You know, you have awfully big feet, Sebas-chan.~"

19. Grave

Grell didn't like graveyards, they reminded him far too much of work; however, if Sebas-chan had one of his moments where he wanted to visit the makeshift grave they had made for Ciel, he would gladly go.

20. Green

Sebastian found himself rather entranced by Grells eyes, even if they weren't the color that Grell himself found so amazing.

21. Head

Sebastian never would understand just exactly how Grell got through the day without getting his head ripped off by something he just so happened to annoy…

22. Hollow

…but he admitted that on the days when Grell didn't show up to annoy him, he felt oddly empty inside…

23. Honor

…and he realized it was indeed an honor to be in the red heads presence…

24. Hope

….and he hoped that he wouldn't be gone for too long so that he could hear his voice at least one more time.

25. Light

Grell was the light of Sebastian's life whether he would admit it or not.

26. Lost

Grell often found that he felt rather lost without his Sebas-chan.

27. Metal

Sebastian would never fully understand Grells love of his chainsaw.

28. New

Everyday that Grell woke up and Sebastian was still there, joy flooded over him as if it ha been the first time he had ever stayed.

29. Old

Something about being with another immortal being made even the oldest of souls feel young again.

30. Peace

It was only in times of peace, Sebastian found, that Grell was truly a slacker; when war showed up, he found that he rarely saw him much to his dismay.

31. Poison

During a rather interesting 'adventure', they had discovered that Grell was immune to most poisons.

32. Pretty

Though he would rarely admit it out loud, Sebastian found Grell to be extremely pretty and looked forward to seeing the splash of color everyday.

33. Rain

Grell used to hate the rain, it had been far to gloomy for his tastes; however, anymore he looked forward to the rain because it seemed to be the time that Sebastian was the most affectionate.

34. Regret

Grell knew even though their relationship was never meant to last, in the end, he would have no regrets about anything they had done.

35. Roses

Grell loved roses; they where his color, after all, and thus they where perfect.

36. Secret

It was no secret that Grell was madly in love with Sebastian; however, it was a well hidden fact that Sebastian loved Grell as well.

37. Snakes

Grell really didn't mind snakes, but if it meant Sebastian got to protect him, he was sure as hell going to pretend to be deathly afraid of them.

38. Snow

Snow always meant that Sebastian would have to go out with Grell and make snowmen; while he pretended to hate this activity, he actually found it quiet amusing to watch his lover try and fail to make the snowman.

39. Solid

Unfortunately for Ciel, the walls where not as sound proof as Sebastian and Grell thought they where.

40. Spring

Grell did not spring out of bed, as Sebastian had always pictured him doing; in fact, in the mornings, he was best left alone lest he end up getting punched.

41. Stable

It took very little knowledge of Grell to know that he was emotionally unstable.

42. Strange

Their love was a strange one, but one that seemed oddly to work.

43. Summer

The spring was a most wondrous time for Grell; it meant that he could drag Sebastian on picnic and other such fabulous dates!

44. Taboo

It was rather taboo for the two to be together; of course, Grell only found this to be incredibly exciting and made him want to show off their relationship even more.

45. Ugly

Grell found his eyes to be ugly, they weren't the lovely red that he so desperately wanted them to be; however, after single compliment from Sebastian, he grew to learn to love the color.

46. War

War was hell on the poor red headed shinigami; it meant he got to spend a minimal amount of time with his lover which was heart wrenching for him.

47. Water

It was a little known fact that Grell couldn't swim.

48. Welcome

No matter how many times Sebastian turned him away, Grell always knew he was welcome in the demons bedroom at night and that's all he needed.

49. Winter

Winter wasn't as fun as Grell would have liked; but the snuggling with his lover made up for that in the long run.

50. Wood

Grell loved hiding in the woods, making Sebastian find him; it was wonderful fun and though Sebastian would never say it out loud, he enjoyed it as well.

* * *

Meeeeh...not a fan of this couple actully.

Much rather see Sebastian with Ciel and Grell with...well...anyone but Sebastain.

Specificly Undertaker and William.

w

That being said this is not the best of my works.

Buuuut...~

I wrote this for a purpose and soon I'll see if its done its job.

:3


End file.
